1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a support frame for packaging a liquid crystal glass panel.
2. The Related Arts
In the technical field of manufacturing liquid crystal displays, the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal displays include a process of assembling, in which components, such as a liquid crystal glass panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, are assembled together. These components were packaged previously to be later assembled to form a liquid crystal display. A liquid crystal glass panel, after being manufactured, is first packaged and held in a liquid crystal glass panel package box and is then transported in such a box to a corresponding assembling workstation.
Currently, various packaging methods are available for liquid crystal glass panels. One of the methods is a complete set of packaging solution of which the primary part is a vacuum suction molded article. The packaging method (as shown in FIG. 1) is using a vacuum suction molded tray 100 to carry liquid crystal glass panels 300 with soft pads 302 sandwiched between the liquid crystal glass panels 300 for separation. To take full advantage of the vertical space of a packaging box 700, vacuum suction molded trays 100 are first vertically stacked to a predetermined number and placed in a packaging bag 500 to be subsequently deposited into a packaging box 700. Accessories, such as cushioning pieces 900, are set at corners of the packaging box 700.
The vacuum suction molded tray is advantageous in high cleanliness, precise dimension, and excellent antistatic effect and is thus widely favored by various manufacturers of the industry. However, a vacuum suction molded tray is formed through a specific operation to suck a sheet material with vacuum and the material used is a soft material, which, once carrying a liquid crystal glass panel thereon, will cause downward sag due to the gravity (as shown in FIG. 2), and the deformation of the vacuum suction molded tray goes even severer especially when an operator uses hands to hold the vacuum suction molded tray or pick up the packaging bag for deposition into a box, causing random displacement and shifting. In a worse case, the amount of deformation of the vacuum suction molded tray will be transferred to the liquid crystal glass panel carried thereon, making a corresponding amount of deformation on the liquid crystal glass panel and eventually leading to breaking of the liquid crystal glass panel.
Further, a liquid crystal glass panel may alternatively be packaged with a tray made of foamed packaging material (such as EPS/EPP). In such a packaging process, to prevent the above discussed problem that the tray generates a deformation that leads to breaking of the liquid crystal glass panel, the bottom of the tray must be thickened, which consumes more material and increases the manufacturing cost.